Wisdom of Love
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Conocer el concepto del amor y entenderlo son dos corrientes distintas. Namjoon quiere comprenderlo , Jin se tomará la sagrada tarea de enseñarselo. Quién sabrá si la inhibición propia de los dioses lleve a que sea mucho más. Mythology! AU. Pairing: NamJin [Atenea!Kim Nam-Joon x Afrodita!Kim Seok-Jin] - Other. Advertencias: Lemon/Smut, Lenguaje Obsceno, Fluff, Mythology.


**I - Belleza Interesada**

—No entiendo qué tiene de especial...

—Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Aun eres un niño y preferiría que se quedara de esa manera... ¿Rojas?

—Todos dicen que soy un niño. No es justo... Y es aburrido ¿Como puedo entenderlo si no me dejan?

—Porque eres un niño. Deja de serlo y quizá considere permitir que ocurra. Hasta entonces, Jimin, estás mejor jugando entre tanta ninfa... ¿Me queda bien?

Hizo un puchero de lo más tierno al mirar a otro lado. Rió antes de abrazar al muchacho de cabello esponjoso y rosa. El gesto de Jimin no hizo más que acentuarse ante el gesto del más grande. Tenía las ganas de quitarle la corona de flores para que dejara de burlarse de él—Jin también es malo. Creí que serías el único que me apoyaría—. Resopla inconforme, incluso ofendido

—Te apoyo a que crezcas y tengas más de un amante, pero para eso tendrías que vestirte un poco más. Cuando eso pase incluso podría considerarte para acompañarme. —ronronea en gesto afectuoso. Casi cae al frente de cara por como la otra persona fue arrebatada de entre sus brazos.

—No te le acerques y no lo toques. —gruñe el hombre de cabello largo y quitón blanco junto a un himatión con elegantes decoraciones a los bordes. Jimin suspiró exasperado y Jin rodó los ojos.

—Deberías considerar dejar a tu hijo crecer, Jeonghan. A este paso el pobre morirá aburrido.

—No necesita a nadie más... Vamos, encontré un sitio donde crecen árboles rosa. —informa con una sonrisa cariñosa y actitud por demás consentidora. Jimin asintió efusivamente antes de ir con él.

Jin se vio en el reflejo del lago. Tenía en la cabeza la corona de flores rojas que Jimin hizo. Algunas veces su tío Jeonghan -Deméter-, es tan asfixiante con el pobre Jimin -Kore-, que le da pena. Al menos un poco, admite que es lindo tenerlo así. Poco vestido usando ese peplo flojo, andando de un lado a otro como un niño y "siempre" disponible para ayudar a arreglarse y verse bien para sus encuentros con Kai -Ares-.

Admite que tiene una atracción leve en consecuencia a la piel que exhibe Jimin, nada muy importante o que merezca mencionarse. Los vírgenes son demasiado peligrosos si le preguntan, sin embargo, el detalle es que también ha sentido esta atracción por otro Dios en las mismas condiciones.

Uno que entrena mucho; lee mucho y cero dedicación a la satisfacción personal del modo en que la conoce: Namjoon -Atenea-, Dios de la Sabiduría, guerra y civilización... un aburrido y impotente. Diría que frígido solo por molestarlo. Le gustaría encender un poco de chispa en él, que sea menos... Exhibido y por ende, menos virgen.

O nulamente virgen... Ustedes entienden.

Suspira jugando con el agua, ojalá fuera fácil convencerlo, casi ni parece hombre u dios ¿Quien en su sano juicio lo puede rechazar? Es Jin -Afrodita-, Dios del amor carnal, la belleza... ¿¡COMO!? Quizá ese rechazo nunca sentido por otro de su clase le provoca morbo en cierta forma y una pregunta muy urgente en respuesta... ¿Sabe qué es el amor?

Es un conocimiento que no puede adquirirse más allá de experimentarlo. Por eso es tan complicado y pocos pueden entenderlo. Entre ellos, él como Dios del amor -carnal-, y siendo padre del dios del Amor -romántico-. Su pequeño Sehun -Eros-, que debe estar jugueteando por ahí. Es un tanto travieso e incluso puede que esa naturaleza pueda serpentina de ayuda en estos momentos que quisiera experimentar algo un poco nuevo.

— ¿Estás ocupado? —sonrió con aire coqueto a quien ve en el reflejo del agua. Al levantarse fue tomado con prontitud de la cintura para luego dar un suave beso a los labios del dios de la guerra.

—Ser el dios de la belleza es agotador. Solo basta con tener mi cara... No es suficiente ¿Vienes a mi templo? Me siento un poco solo últimamente. —Hace una especie de suave puchero con aquella réplica. Kai ensanchó la sonrisa en un gesto libidinoso.

—Siempre puedes ir a mi templo si la soledad se vuelve insoportable para ti. —sugiere. Jin cambió el gesto a uno totalmente burlón y ofendido, tomó una ligera distancia de Kai mostrándose repelente.

— ¿Yo buscarte a ti? Yo no busco a nadie ni siquiera a ti cielo. El que me desea me busca y si estoy de humor o me apetece se ganará mi compañía. No te equivoques al pensar que eres quien controla la situación, porque estás más que equivocado cariño ¿Entendiste? —Jin es un dios demasiado orgulloso y bien que es su razón de ser.

¿Quién espera que el amor llegue como si nada? ¿Qué clase de hombre se queda quieto al ver a la persona objeto de su deseo? Un impotente, reprimido y patético. Por ello favorece tanto a quienes van directo, por eso Kai es su amante favorito: Va a buscarlo cual perro y es muy claro en sus intenciones. Para hacer remarcada su postura en el tema lo había tomado por encima de la tela gruesa que lleva, aprieta con cierta saña el miembro blando. Kai dejó salir un pequeño quejido junto a su sonrisa apenada.

—S-sí he entendido.

—Vale. Aprendes rápido. Ahora... —el apretón se volvió en una ligera caricia que trae respuestas—. A mi templo, pronto va anochecer y quiero estar listo para cuando llegue el momento.

—Andando.

A cierta distancia alguien presenció la suave discusión y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido ante ello. Unos suaves pasos apresurados llamaron su atención. Jimin venía a toda prisa con un bonito arreglo de flores rosas en la mano. Son pequeñas y delicadas. Flores de Sakura. El pelirosa se detuvo jadeante y busca a Jin con la mirada.

— ¿Jin no está aquí?

—Fue a su templo junto a Kai.

—Ouh... Quería darle esto. Es muy bonito, pero no sé si de aquí a mañana se van a marchitar... Papá me llevó a ver unos árboles que son totalmente de estas flores. A Jin le gustarían mucho.

—Seguramente.

—Namjoon... ¿Quieres? —pregunta alzando un poco el arreglo. Namjoon dio un suave suspiro.

—Sabes que opino de esta clase de regalos—Jimin se bajó, si, han tenido la misma charla muchas veces ¿De qué vale un regalo tan efímero? Un regalo que no tiene nada más que su corto tiempo de existir. Darle un regalo a Namjoon es complicado y por ello Jimin no puede hacer frecuente su costumbre de dar regalos—. Sin embargo, por esta vez y ya que te dejaron plantado, no las voy a negar.

— ¡Namjoon es muy contradictorio!

—A veces.

—Hey... Tú ¿Qué piensas de Jin?

—Su respeto viene detrás de su egocentrismo y lascivia. No es un dios al que pueda respetar para serte franco.

—Ummm...

—Es lo que es, nada cambiará, pero por favor no te juntes tanto con él. A tu padre no le gustaría la idea de que estés tan junto a quien puede quitarte parte de tu ser ¿Vale? —Jimin lo miró con cierto aire de pataleta. Otro en lo mismo ¿Que todos son iguales aquí?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo no ser virgen? No lo entiendo.

—No tiene nada de malo. El asunto aquí es que eres un niño por ello debe quedarse así. —le acaricia el cabello con mimo. Jimin suspiró con cierta desilusión. Nada del tema se le hace coherente.

—Tú no cambiarías ¿Por qué yo sí?

—Es diferente. Ya se hará de noche, ve a dormir antes de que tu padre venga a buscarte.

—Vale... Adiós, hasta mañana.

Ladeó la cabeza, debería darle más broches a Jimin, su quitón se le cae de un hombro y su pierna queda más expuesta de lo que debería. Sin más que hacer Namjoon también tomó rumbo a su templo, satisfactoriamente lejos del templo de Jin que ya debe de estar copulando con Kai. Se pregunta qué amor y qué belleza puede traer estar con tanta gente por simple vanidad.

A Jin le gusta sentirse deseado y necesitado por básicamente todos y es... Engorroso a su ver. No lo entiende y francamente no quiere. Es un actuar sin sentido. No es bello y mucho menos puede ser amor.

Aunque... _¿Cómo definir exactamente el amor?_

* * *

 **Peplo:** Prenda de vestir mayormente femenina que se une por broches en los hombros. No suelen tener mangas, cuentan con una abertura en el muslo. Los niños y guerreros suelen usarlos cortos y pueden usar Himatión encima.

 **Himatión:** Prenda de vestir que puede usarse sobre un quitón o Peplo o solo. Es como una sábana gigante que que se acomoda sobre el hombro derecho para dejar el brazo contrario libre.

 **Quitón/Chitón** : Prenda de vestir femenina y masculina que se sostiene con hilos, broches, cinturones y puede tener mangas. Es una versión más moderna del Peplo y que por ser tanta tela suele tener muchos pliegues


End file.
